Катализатор Чувств
by springfinnalycame
Summary: Маленькая зарисовка о Джи Ху и его чувствах. А также о девушке которая его на них наткнула


Все права принадлежат автору манге и создателям сериала. Я не на что не претендую

Катализатор чувств

Звонок в дверь. Снова звонов в дверь. В то же время, в тот же самый час я слышу звонок в дверь. И так продолжается в последнее время, каждый день. Как только я собираюсь в душ, она, должна появиться. Я прошел через длинный коридор. Этот самый путь, между прочим, я тоже очень часто преодолеваю в последнее время. Настолько часто, что я даже не удосужился накинуть халат. Вместо этого я скромно обмотал полотенцем талию, дабы скрыть ту часть, которой нас так щедро наградила матушка природа. А так же ту часть, что я был вынужден скрывать из- за двойственности морали, которое наше общество так лихо продвигает последние тысячи лет. Дойдя до нужного пункта и открыв дверь, я очень скоро, практически моментально понял, что не ошибся со своими предположениями.

_Ого, даже так!_ Не упустила шанса подметить она мой внешний вид, осмотрев меня с ног до головы, с головы до ног. Но тут же перевела разговор на другую тему. _Чего не спрашиваешь кто там?_

_Ну, да будет тебе известно, что ни доставки молока я не жду и Мурзилку тоже не выписываю. _Улыбнулся я ей.

_Вот как._ Она воскликнула сухо и равнодушно и без дальнейших разговоров прошла в комнату.

Как видите, ритуал этот она тоже достаточно часто совершала. После неудачного свидания с Ву Бином и И Чжоном(а это было полное фиаско) она по видимому решила переметнуться на самого спокойного из четверки, и попытаться выудить информацию у него.

_Если ты пришла поговорить о Гу Джун Пё_, начал я, _то…_

_Неа,_ она воскликнула, ложившись на диван. _Если бы мне хотелось, узнать что ни будь о Гу Джун Пё, я бы скорее спросила у его камней в саду._

Однако интересный ответ, крайне любопытный. Я хотел было что-то сказать, но Дже Квон меня опередила.

_А ты слывешь среди Ф4 самым тихим и замкнутым и по сей видимости эксперт в том что касается человеческой личности? _

Я опять посмотрел, на неё недоумевая. Но удивление это было другого рода. Правда была в том что она попала прямо в точку.

_Они так думают_, снова продолжила она, перевернувшись на спину_, а ты и веришь_. _На самом деле, я думаю что люди,_ начала она разглагольствовать, замкнутые в себе, _научно называемые интровертами занимаются само-ковырянием в собственных мозгах, а также псевдо-анализом своих собственных неповторимых чувств. Они как буд-то пытаются поставить свои собственные чувства на медленную сьемку. В итоге они просто эксцентричные эгоисты._

_Так, а вот это становится еще интересней_. Я сообщил ей, садясь в кресло так как до это стоял на ногах, скептически слушая, что моя завсегдатая гостя поведает на этот раз.

_Ну вот смотри, _снова перевернулась она на живот и посмотрела на меня что бы я мог лучше уловить её мысль_. Если бы ты решился, написать книгу никто бы никогда не догадался кто её автор, так как все бы ожидали от тебя философских изречений на пол страницы. А ты бы написал её в лёгкой и непринужденной форме._

Я с минуты подумал, а потом добавил.

_А тебе не кажется что сверху ты озвучила две идеи противоположный друг другу? Так или иначе я никогда не задумывался над тем что бы стать писателем._

_Вот видишь_, воодушевилась она, _ты никогда не думал. Ты о многих вещах наверняка никогда не думал. А все вокруг_(даже твои друзья_) уверенны что ты этим и занимаешься целыми днями, решаешь судьбу мира, а всё от того что ты Джи Ху много времени отдаешь на изучения и анализ своих собственных чувств, тщательно их отбирая, поэтому и проявляются они тебя как-то механически, как будто не от человека._

Я сидел и слушал её, в ожидании что она еще скажет.

_Допустим,_ она продолжила, _добряк Ву Бин, он не слишком задумывается кому и зачем он делает это добро. Со и Чжон такой хладнокровный, а по сути что не шаг то глупость_. А Гу Джун Пё, она сделала пауза, _у него как будто бездонная бочка, наполненная эмоциями и он кидается ими как гранатами и динамитами, по делу и без, а иногда сам превращается в пороховую бочку. Он так опасен, но все же так естественен. _Протянула она задумчиво._ Понимаешь о чем я? _

Она повернула на меня резко глаза, что я даже одернулся назад, но быстро пришел в себя.

_И я так понимаю ты пришла сюда сутра пораньше что бы сообщить мне об этом?_

_Вот видишь, наш безупречный Джи-Ху сонбэ не любит критики. Кстати сделай мне чай! _

Я не нашелся что ответить, поэтому поплелся на кухню поставить чайник. Спустя некоторое время я вернулся.

_Кстати,_ она подняла палец тем, самым остановив меня между дверным проемом, _так и собираешься разгуливать?_

Я взглянул на свой внешний вид, который не отличался от утрешнего.

_А что,_ я поинтересовался, _проходя к креслу?_

_Нет ничего._ Она ответила.

_На себя бы посмотрела,_ подумал я на себя окинув свою гостью взглядом. _У самой юбка задирается все выше и выше, в зависимости от того сколько ёрзает на диване. Ах, чего то жарко стало_, я отвел взгляд. Она витала где-то в своих мыслях.

_Но ты знаешь, она сказала , в отличие от той пороховой бочке Гу Джун Пё_ (опять Гу Джун Пё, да чего это я ) _тебе не надо махать кулаками, кричать что бы защитить тех кто тебе дорог. Просто находится здесь рядом с тобой уже спокойствие. В этом ты преуспел лучше всех. _Она вздохнула. _Жаль что Гым Чан Ди этого не видит? _(а она то здесь причем)

_Да так и есть._ Подумал я про себя. _Это не замечает Чан Ди не замечал Со Хён …и ты тоже…!_ Последнее меня самого удивило.

_Ну я пойду!_ Сказала она, вставая.

_Что? А чай?_ Я тоже встал.

_Выпей сам, мне пора. _

Она направился, к двери. Я направился за ней, что бы провести.

Правильно Джи-Ху ты всегда как нитка следуешь за иголкой, вместо того что бы самой стать этой самой иголкой.

Мы были уже в прихожей. Её взгляд уперся в мой живот.

_Твое полотенце сползает все ниже и ниже._ Она посмотрела на меня игриво_. В следующий раз оно может совсем упасть, и тогда у Чан Ди появится соперница._

Она рассмеялась и вышла. Я улыбнулся и закрыл за ней дверь. Я собирался пойти выключить чайник, который орал без умолку уже кажется целую вечность. Но вдруг опять услышал звонок в дверь. Я вернулся к дверь, думаю неужто забыла что-то.

_Что,_ спросил я открывая дверь. _И секунды без меня не можешь?_

_Нет, мне просто интересно, Чан Ди уж точно не видела тебя в таком виде?_

Я вздохнул.

_Нет, не видела. Она была лишена такой чести._

Она улыбнулась, покачивая головой.

Ну ладно я пошла.

Давай уже.

Я закрыл дверь, но не поспешил уходить. Я взглянул в окно что бы убедится что она точно ушла, и уж после этого побежал выключать бившейся в истерике чайник, умудрившись потерять полотенце по дороге. Ах ,ах сколько же госпожа Ха Дже Квон пропустила.

Я посмотрел на часы, и понял что опаздываю. В два часа я должен был, встретимся с Гым Чан Ди, для серьезных разговорах о том, о сём. Это кстати тоже была своеобразная традиция, соблюдения которой особо обострилось, когда мама Гу Джун Пё объявила, что он женится.

Честно говоря, на протяжении времени, что я был рядом с Гым Чан Ди, пока она что-то рассказывала, я кивал, слушая её лишь поверхностно. Думал я совершенно о другом. Причём удивительно для самого себя, я проматывал в голове ситуацию происшедшую утром. И она не понятно, почему приносило непонятную радость. Я должен бы ненавидеть Ха Джи Квон, так как она причиняет человека который мне нравится (а нравится ли, я сам начал в этом сомневаться)пытается навязаться Гу Джун Пё. Я не могу сказать, что я проникся к ней пониманием и начал ей сочувствовать, да и смысл скрывать, она мне самому нравится! Осознания этой мысли, меня даже отпугнула. Домой я вернулся сам не свой. Мысленно пытаясь все сложить по полочкам. А подумать, согласитесь было о чем.

На второе утро я проснулся в несколько приподнятом настроении. Как всегда пошел в душ. Но на этот раз в дверь не позвонили. Честно говоря, я сначала удивился, потом забеспокоился и под конец огорчился.

Я сидел в гостиной и читал, когда услышал звонок в дверь. К моему изумлению, и конечно же радости, которая плелась за изумлением там стояла Ха Дже Квон. Она сказала, что забежала, не надолго и отказалась остаться на чай. Просто пришла осведомить меня, что уже назначена даты свадьбы её и Гу Джун Пё.

_Ты уверенна?_ Я спросил.

Она кивнула.

Эта новость меня расстроила, и не, потому что у Чан Ди уже нет будет никаких шансов, а потому что у меня…точнее у нас не будет больше таких утренних посиделок. А я ведь знаю, что я её не остановлю, я ведь Джи Ху, я ведь тщательно анализирую свои чувства, так тщательно пока не теряю все. Так было С Со Хён с Чан Ди и так будет с Дже Квон...(И скольких пор я начал рассматривать её кандидатуру) Вот и даже сейчас пока я осознаю свои чувства, Джи Квон уже будет замужем за человеком который её не любит. Со Хён улетела в Париж, и все изменилась быстрее, чем я успел справиться с новым потоком чувств и мыслей. Пока я осознавал свои чувства к Чан Ди, Гу Джун Пё успел влюбить её в себя. Ведь он так естественен и опасен, но зато естественен, а значит, искренен, прямо как пороховая бочка. Я никогда не думал, что такое поведения может быть вот так одобрено. Мне всегда казалось что свои чувства нужно взвешивать ,если ты хочешь что бы тебя поняли. Но оказывается, и обычный всплеск эмоции тоже может давать людям точную и нужную информацию, а главное честную. В этом я прогадал. Я лелеял свои чувства к Со Хён, что бы они испарились в одночасье. То же самое и с Чан Ди… А Джи Квон, просто не дала мне такого шанса, почувствовать к ней что-то, и поэтому вчера она пришла и говорила все это. Буд-то бы хотела сказать: Ты держишь их для себя, прока мне в них нет.

Мой катализатор чувств сломался?


End file.
